


[Podfic] Five Times Derek and Stiles Wanted the Same Book (And One Time There Were Two Copies) by mikkimouse

by fire_juggler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b>"Hey!" Stiles yanked the book back, but the other guy had a firm grip on it. "What are you--"</p>
<p>He trailed off when he set eyes on the leather-clad god with a glare that could strip paint off a car who also had hold of the book.</p>
<p>Stiles gulped, but he didn't let go. "Hey, dude, I had it first."</p>
<p>Those powerful black eyebrows bent down further. "Like hell you did."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Five Times Derek and Stiles Wanted the Same Book (And One Time There Were Two Copies) by mikkimouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Times Derek and Stiles Wanted the Same Book (And One Time There Were Two Copies)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945950) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> Recorded for jsea for her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!! Wishing you the Best. Birthday. Ever!
> 
> Many thanks to mikkimouse for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥
> 
> Side note: we are having a horrible inversion right now. This means that my voice and lungs are pretty much completely shot. I recorded this anyway, but it probably sounds a bit different than usual. Sorry!

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Music Version**  


**Mobile Device Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/five_times_derek_and_stiles_wanted_the_same_book-music.mp3)

**Plain Version**  


**Mobile Device Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/five_times_derek_and_stiles_wanted_the_same_book-plain.mp3)

## Length:

00:25:49 (music version) | 00:24:43 (plain version) 

## Downloads:

**Music Version**  


  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/five_times_derek_and_stiles_wanted_the_same_book-music-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 25 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/five_times_derek_and_stiles_wanted_the_same_book-music-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 13 MB

**Plain Version**  


  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/five_times_derek_and_stiles_wanted_the_same_book-plain-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 24 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/five_times_derek_and_stiles_wanted_the_same_book-plain-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 12.4 MB 



## Music Snippets:

[My Baby Loves a Bunch of Authors by Moxy Früvous](http://www.amazon.com/Bargainville-Moxy-Fruvous/dp/B000002IXP/ref=pd_bxgy_15_2?ie=UTF8&refRID=1F13Z4WR17FW1E47C9EB)  
---|---


End file.
